Dreams: Fantasy or Reality
by XxGCMARKxX
Summary: takes place after King Worm When Finn And Jake Wake Up the day After Finn Defeats King Worm this is a FinnxFlame Princess Story
1. Chapter 1

Hello People im very sorry all of you were disapointed with my first fanfic so i give a new one with multi chaps ill be sure to finish this and i would like my new friend **Gary the Human **for giving me some support well enjoy and i don't own Adventure time or characters

* * *

Finn x Fiame Princess

Finn's POV

It was the day after me and Jake woke up from that dream scape that king worm put us in but ijust remembered something he did that when we just met Marceline does that mean everything me and Jake did was nothing? Was Flame Princess real? If she was did we really know each other? Did we really like like each other? De we really kiss? I'm so confused im not sure if I can see Flame Princess until I confirm we really are dating." Hey Jake did everything we did was real even meeting FP?" "I was wondering that too I mean we did woke up the same way we met the worm king I'm sorry Finn" I feel sad but even if that was a dream I love FP yes I LOVE HER! And I will win her again time to get my girl again." That's all right Jake first lets go see Princess Bubblegum and ask if she seen FP so we can know if what we did was true" "k lets go"

Jake's POV

I used my powers to stretched us to the candy kingdom when we saw PB in the garden watering her plants. Finn went to her and said "Hey Princess how are you doing m'lady? " "I'm doing fine Finn" have you seen Flame Princess PB?" "I thought she was at the house you guys made for her?" Finn Looks so happy when he heard that hahaha.

Finn's POV

My face light up when PB said That. That means ME and FP are still together! I ran and ran till I reach her house and there she was the most beautiful Girlfriend ever: Flame Princess. " Finn why are you so sweaty did u ran from the candy king all the way to here?" she said laughing I replied "yes I needed to see you " i said in a tiring voice. She look at me worried and said " why is something the matter?" "No its just I want to let you know I love you FP." I love You too Finn But why do u look like u just saw the ocean?" uggh the ocean one of my fears used to be my greatest now I know that if Flame Princess Was gone I would never forgive myself so I explain everything what happened between me and jake so she would understand.

Flame Princess POV

"And that's what happened." Oh Finn he thought I was just a dream to him no wonder he needed to see me to check if everything was still ok " Finn don't worry I'm still here aren't I?" "yeah but losing you is now my greatest fear compared to that the ocean to me is nothing." "Finn Its Allright I would be scared too if I lose you." "FP" "Yes?" I Love You" I Love You Too" Then we kissed and this this time since I was stablelized I didn't burn up like last time but finn was getting burn on his lips. " Sorry" its ok I can take it after all I would defy nature for you" ahh so sweet.

Jake's POV

I just made it to see them kissing he left me there I had to run after him and when I did I heard them what they were saying. Finn said" Hey FP do you know Tier 15? Cause Jake never really explain much and since we are a couple and all we should have the right to do tier 15." Sorry Finn Never heard of it but once we learn it we should do that." Fp said smiling. I was shocked I better warn them now" FINN! I said stay away from tier 15!" I said. " but Jake me And FP thinks We have a right to to it!"" are you nuts! Do u guys want to raise kids? Tier 15 is a method to make kids!" "Woah That's so…." Oh no I shocked Finn! What do I do? What do I do?" Algebraic Man! Hey FP wanna do that? We be great parents!" Finn Added Now I'm shocked! "sure sweetie so Jake How do we do this?" Fp asked Me "NUH UH no way your to young" "ah Jake come on man don't be like that!" rrggh wait I got a plan " when I said you too young it also means it illegal in the whole wide world." " What why?" "yeah and you have to be married at least 18 to do this for both husband and wife. Why do you think mom and dad were old when we last saw them? See" " all right Jake you win but on our one month anniversary you have to least explain what is All the tiers including 15 Understand? Telling us isn't illegal right?" "all right you win.

Finn's POV

Hah Jake I win our one month anniversary is next week I can wait till then hahahaha" anyway FP wanna Go out On a Date tonight?" "sure Finn I'll go get ready now" me too" Me and Jake were walking home when he said " Dude I can't believe you left me there at PB's cause I had to run to chase you." "hehe sorry homie." "its allright homie after all homies help homies hahaha" "yeah speaking of helping you are gonna keep your promise right Jake? "yeah I promise" " no jake the hand shake promise now!" " but we only used the handshake if its important promises" " this is an important promise Jake!" "Fine" we did the handshake then since we did I decided to tell him the truth. "Hey Jake Guess what?" "What Finn?" "Our One Month Anniversary is next week Monday hahahha I can't wait till Monday see ya Jake." I ran and saw his shocked face.

Jake's POV

I Face Palm When I heard that how can I be so stupid great gotta get ready for my speech for the lovely couple next week. Then lady called me on my cell phone[AN: I deciden that cellphones still exist and are made for every type of beings in OOO ex:Flame Princess] and told me we should have a date tonight I told her we shouldto a double date with Finn and FP and she agreed. I went home to get ready with FInn after I complained to him about tricking me like that and then we were ready and head off to our dates.

* * *

Well thats chapter 1 i'll try work on chapter 2 tomorrow now read and review bye


	2. Chapter 2

sorry took to long i was a bit busy with something well adventure time does not belong to me or the song used in the fic now enjoy :) thank for your reviews from the last chapter too they were encouraging me to do this

* * *

The Date

Jake: "hey finn nice suit" Finn was wearing a black tux blue undershirt and a white tie

Finn: "what about you? You are not wearing anything?"

Jake:"ehh I tend to be naked im a dog and my dates a rainicorn so it doesn't matter"

Finn: we were on our was to get flowers I took a bouquet of fire flowers and I wrap my hands in tin foil while Jake got lady a bouquet of rainbow flowers we met the two of them at Fp's house. While lady was wearing nothing but a translator which now works for teen girl setting fp was wearing a beautiful dress that was made of fireand she was wearing a necklace that had a blue gem." Hey Fp where did you get that necklace?"

FP:" oh this? It's a special necklace that lets me touch anything and not burn them my father sent this to me right after you left watch this." And then I kissed him and I'm not burning him we went on til like 3 minutes passed then we needed to breathe.

Finn:" wow that was amazing Fp and I'm not burned at all!"

Fp: (giggles) "aww you are so cute finn!"

Finn: (blush) "hehehehehe math"

Lady:me and jake were talking about the tier talk. In my opinion I'd say we should tell them but he's so overprotective. "hey jake honey you should get ready on your speech with The two curios love birds "

Jake" "yeah Your right Dear I'm Preparing already but lets just enjoy the date." We were going to a fancy new restaurant in the candy kingdom. And guess what. Marceline and PB are the Co Owners there. They greeted us by showing us our table and since we save OOO from many dangers(and saving PB from ice king too many times) they allowed the food we eat was on the house.

Finn: "are you sure Peables? We have our gold we could pay," it was a bit much even for a debt.

PB:" No finn its all right besides we are friends so lighten up and order your free food." Finn:" all right Peables you win hehehe. So guys? What would you guys like?"

FP:" I'll take the Burning shishcabobs extra fire with a side of coal and magma for my drink heres my special cup to hold it in oh and plz put some magma rocks in it plz and thank you.

Finn: " I'll take regular shishcabobs and a side of hash browns and bottomless ice tea." Me and fp blush cause our orders were pretty much the same.

Jake:" Me and Lady will take the rainicorn couple special ." lady also nodded to confirm this and they went to get our order.

Marceline: [on the mic(theres a stage there)]" now for you love birds who wants to sing a special song up here to there special someone. Come on don't be shy I wont bite….much hahaha nah I kid now who wants a go at this hmm? How about you finn?"

Finn: I was sure of it I wanted to go so I went up on the stage and I told the dj to play a specific music to represent me an FP.

_**The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful**__**  
**__**Stop me and steal my breath**__**  
**__**Emeralds from mountains thrust toward the sky**__**  
**__**Never revealing their depth**__**  
**__**Tell me that we belong together**__**  
**__**Dress it up with the trappings of love**__**  
**__**I'll be captivated**__**  
**__**I'll hang from your lips**__**  
**__**Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above**__**Chorus:**__**  
**__**I'll be your crying shoulder**__**  
**__**I'll be love suicide**__**  
**__**I'll be better when I'm older**__**  
**__**I'll be the greatest fan of your life**__**Rain falls angry on the tin roof**__**  
**__**As we lie awake in my bed**__**  
**__**You're my survival, you're my living proof**__**  
**__**My love is alive not dead**__**  
**__**Tell me that we belong together**__**  
**__**Dress it up with the trappings of love**__**  
**__**I'll be captivated I'll hang from your lips**__**  
**__**Instead of the gallows of heartache, that hang from above**__**Repeat Chorus**__**I've been dropped out, burned up, fought my way back from the dead**__**  
**__**Tuned in, turned on, Remembered the things that you said**__**Repeat Chorus**_

Fp: I was so touch by this I ran up to the stage and kissed him on the spot. I didn't care who was watching." Thank you finn I love you"

Finn:" I love you too Flame Princess"

ME( this means I will say things like a narrator): unknowingly to Finn a three strange people smiled and were happy to found him.

Unkown boy:" should we go see him?" Unknown Girl:" yeah at the tree house when they get there" Unknown Animal/being:" He probally doesn't know us what should we do Unknown Boy:"the birthmark should be enough."

Me:Then the 3 beings were gone and went to the tree house but the questions are:

who are they?;

How do they know Finn?;

what do they want from him?

* * *

oooh some poeple know finn who are they? read and review your gues plz and finn will kiss you if you are a girl and FP will kiss you if you are a boy bye


	3. Chapter 3

**sup guys _XxGCMARKxX _is back with chapter 3 man thank you all for your kind reviews it get me motivated so heres chapter 3 i don't own adventure time or characters **

* * *

Flame Princess : Me and lady were talking about the boys while we were eating."so you and jake at the farm? Hahhahaha!"

Lady:" yeah but jake is still embarrassed by that.

Jake:"Lady! I thought we agreed thatwenever speak of that in public!"

Lady:"oh jake don't be like that hahhaha!"

Finn:"what did you guys do there?"

Jake: (blush) " bro there are somethings in this world that are left unknown at least till your older."

Finn: " let me guess bro….tier 15 hm hm(smirks) hahaha!"

Jake: (blush) "uhhhh no comment" man finn was laughing in my face but at least he was happy and he has us especially Fp to share his happiness with.

FP:" man this food is delish mmmhh hmm" everyone was laughing at me for stuffing my face with food but it was great. When we were done we all went to the tree house it was 10 pm but when got there there were 3 figures on the couch waiting for us but two of them were something impossible. They were human. And the other one was a cat and there was a chameleon on the guys shoulder. And finn was very surprised well of course he was surprised to be the LAST HUMAN IN EXSISTENCE. Then finn spoke up.

Finn: " what?! Hu- humans!? What in the world is going on here?!

Unknown Boy: " finn I know your surprised about us here but when you defeated the lich the first time we were able to come back here.. finn you may not recognize us but…"

Finn: " but what?"

Unknown Girl: " we are your siblings"

Finn: "What?!"

Unknown boy: "My names Pen I'm 19 years old the eldest and your sister is your twin fionna but you were out first so you are older than her"

Fionna:"yeah by 10 mimns but that's ok and this is cake the cat and drake the chameleon."

Drake: sup dudes

Cake: " hello sweeties"

Finn:" But but I don't understand how can I believe you guys?"

Pen: " finn you have the birthmark on your chest don't you? The one that is shape like a heart?

Finn: (shows them the birthmark) " yeah here what about it?"

Pen: me and fionna showed him our birthmarks on our chest to prove to him " finn we are sibling heros we were given theres hat by our human parents yours a bear fionna's a bunny and mine a dragon a tribe of humans survived the mushroom war but 14 years ago after you and fionna's birth Ithe lich was scared cause a prophecy foretold one of us would defeat him(A/N I know hes a snail but lets just say hes dead already from finn) so he separated us thinking it was me who would defeat him cause I'm the eldest but he forgot about you cause mom hid u away the tribe separated but mom and dad are in a dimension only the three of us can open. But we need the 3 demon swords to do it fionna and me got hers how abot u finn?"

Finn: "yes I got mine but where were you then all this time I searched all around OOO and there were no humans"

Fionna:" the lich separated me and Pen to other dimensions but we originated here in OOO. I was sent to the land of AAA and was raisied by a family of magic cats".

Pen: " and I was raised by a family of magic chameleons in the land of EEE and it looks like you were rasised by magic dogs right?"

Finn :" yeah that's right –sniff- I'm glad –sniff"

Pen: "finn don't –sniff – don't cry –sniff"

Fionna: (crying) "speak for yourself pen! Waaaahh!"

Me: well the three siblings finally found each other it was a while before the crying went down for 30 mins

** 6 Hours later**

Me: after the crying went down, everyone went to sleep it was bright morning and the three animals bonded and cooked breakfast for the human siblings. The first to awoke was pen as he was the eldest and always wakes up early. The came the twins when he called them to go eat.

Finn: " so how do we save mom and dad we have the swords whats next?

Pen " unfortunaly we never thought we find you that fast after you beated the lich about 3 months ago the potal open to me and the voice told me to go find fionna but that took me too long as I was in the opposite area of here she was in the north I was in the south after 2 months of searching I found her and explained everything what has happened to us but the voice said fionna needed her demon sword that took about a month cause she still wasn't strong enough so I trained her then up until yesterday we were looking for you we were lucky you have the sword but we have to wait until you two are 18 years because that's when the demon sword will unleash its true potential."

Finn: " true potential?"

Pen: " yes when you are an adult which is legally 18 Ithe sword will acknowledge you its master then gives "you its full power I was training with mine since 6 years old a year after we were separated."

Finn: "wow now that's math but I have a question for the both of you do you guys also have a love interest?

Fionna: I do his name is flame prince hes here but he went to the fire kingdom to explain who he is.

Fp: " he is the gender bent of me right?"

Fionna: 'yeah he so sweet but can be hardheaded sometimes. pen you turn."

Pen : "yeah I forgot to tell you well you see everyone where I from everyone is much older its not the future now a diferent dimension that seem to fit for me a flame princess is there a well and well we got engaged when I was 16 and got married last year she went to see her father of this dimension with Flame Pirnce."

Fp: "cool am I sexy when I'm older?"

Pen: " well your beautiful that's what I can say."

Finn: "that's so math well we should find another place as this tree house doesn't fit all of us here lets go house hunting."

Pen: "I'm with you bro."

Fionna: " count me in"

The three animal siblings: "WHAT TIME IS IT?"

The Three Human Siblings plus flame princess and lady: "HOUSE HUNTING TIME! hahahahaha!"

* * *

**so pen and fionna is finns long lost siblings huh for those of you don't know pen was finn's original name anyway can you viewers plz review true names i could use for flame princess young, flame princess married, and flame prince cause i don't want people to be confused especially the two flame princesses well read and revie**w


End file.
